Jin Uchiha
'Approval:' 3/1/14 5 feats Demortis v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Jin is a very serious individual who only lives to serve Konoha. He doesn't like to engage in activities that keep him from doing so. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 Fire Release # Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique - The user expels chakra-infused ash that blankets the battkefield, acting as a highly effective smokescreen. The user can navigate perfectly in the ash, much like the Hidden Mist Technique. (20 CP Activation, 10 CP Upkeep) # Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. (10 CP) Sharingan # Sharingan: Attack prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 Partial Boost to strength and speed. Increases chance to hit (Str) and reaction time (Spd). (5 CP/round. Does not stack CP cost with other sharingan feats) # Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. 10-40 CP, depending on technique copied. Other #'Stat Boost' Equipment *(1) Single Kunai *(3) Chakra Pill *(4) Sealing Tag (20 CP worth of bind) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 12,000 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 24' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 3 *The Numbers *Panty Thief *Extreme C-Rank: 3 ' *Dungeoneer *Ancient Death Sword *Test in the Caves '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 1 ' *Sitting at the Park '''History and Story Jin is the son of shinobi parents, and spent his whole life preparing to be a ninja. His father was jonin commander, and expected much from him. In an effort to not disappoint, Jin trained diligently, and graduated from the Ninja academy at an early age. When he returned from his first mission, his family went out to celebrate at Ichiraku's and enjoyed themselves immensely. This is the last happy memory Jin has of his family. Later that night, he awoke suddenly to the cries of his mother. By the time Jin rushed to her aid, she laid in a puddle of her own blood, with his father standing over her, back turned to Jin. "Father! Who could have done this" Jin screamed, tears streaming down his face. His father said nothing, drew his kunai and turned to face his son to kill him in cold blood. It was then that Jin noticed his father's eyes. He would not know it until much later, but what he saw was the Mangekyou Sharingan. Had it not been for the ANBU nin that arrived on the scene, Jin would have joined his mother. Now he has dedicated his existence to restore honor to his family and atone for the sins of his father. approval: Jin is the son of Shuriyko Uchiha Category:Character